


The Denpa Men: Children of the Waves

by Knightress



Category: Denpa Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightress/pseuds/Knightress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Denpa's Realm is in peril by hand of the forces of a monster named Rushifa, who has kidnapped Crystal, Reggie's wife, for mysterious reasons. Reggie and his family must rescue her, while meeting many new partners along the way. What will be the end of this raging conflict? Find out in The Denpa Men: Children of the Waves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Denpa Men: Children of the Waves

Chapter 1: The Waves of Chaos  
One night, a child in middle school was losing sleep over a test. She was not confused, but the subject matter loomed on her mind. Her name, or so to those who knew her, was Phoenix. She was known to be rather intelligent around her schoolhouse, but was often teased at school for her beliefs. "You BELIEVE in angels? Look at this nut! She believes in angels!" Isaac once mocked. "You think telekinesis actually exists? You are WRONG!" Allie teased earlier that day. Phoenix just couldn't get the test material out of her mind. Radio waves: electromagnetic waves that can be as low as 3 kilohertz up to 300 gigahertz. Such a blanket statement. But something about radio waves... It had more meaning. It had always meant more than that to her. At least, after a lunch chat with a friend some 3 years ago. Something strange. Something different. More than just a range of kilohertz and gigahertz. Phoenix finally shifted to sleep.  
"Where's mommy? What are we gonna do?" cried Amber.  
"I'm not quite sure were she is. We need someone to help us. We can't fight well on our own!" Reggie stated. "Before, a human has always leant their wisdom in our time of need! We need to find someone wise enough to help us! Fast!" Reggie followed.  
"The radio waves have been mostly corrupted and turned into static by Rushifa! Even in the human world! One of their electronic devices wouldn't be able to reach us!" Jasper exclaimed. "How could a human come in contact with us?" Jasper then asked.  
Reggie replied,"I guess we will just have to do it personally. Humans can't see us, but there are enough waves left to fly into their realm. Come on, if we work together, we could move some things there, maybe write a note, and they might be able to come to the Bermuda portal to help us in person."  
"How would they get to Bermuda? They can't fly." Amber asked.  
"You have your teleporter, Jasper?" asked Reggie.  
"Sure thing dad, let's go!" Jasper replied.  
"We have no time to waste, let's go!" Reggie exclaimed as they flew out into the human world.  
It was a dream. A weird dream. Some colored-fur men with antennas were talking. Phoenix couldn't understand what they were saying. "Mommy", "Waves" and "Human" were the only words she could interpret from the conversation. Phoenix woke up, confused. "Waves? Radio Waves? It must have been the test," she thought to herself. When it was time for the test, Phoenix couldn't help but ponder on what the dream might have meant. "Angels? Maybe the people talking were angels!" she pondered. Once the test was done, Phoenix was sitting at her desk, while some of the other kids around her chatted. Suddenly, without being touched by any means she could understand, her pencil rolled off the table.  
"No, not that way Amber!" Jasper muttered. The three Denpas, Reggie, Jasper, and Amber flew the pencil back up to the table. Phoenix gasped in surprise.  
"Miss Breem? I want you to see something," Phoenix asked as she was called on for raising her hand.  
"Yes?" Miss Breem replied,  
"Come over here please!" Phoenix exclaimed. When Miss Breem saw the pencil moving about, she gave a slight shriek.  
"What?" She asked in astonishment as the pencil danced about the table. Allie came over to the table.  
"What's the big deal, gu... WHAT? How is that pencil moving!?" Allie screamed. "No... it couldn't be..."  
"Must be telekinesis," Phoenix stated as she smirked. Allie grumbled under her breath.  
"Preposterous! You insane little fool!" Allie then yelled.  
"What language are you writing it in? Are you sure they'll understand?" asked Reggie.  
"English, what else? ¿Has escuchado a alguien hablar español?" Que diriez-vous français? または日本語？" asked Amber.  
"Huh? Ok." replied Reggie.  
"Alright. Here goes!" exclaimed Amber.


End file.
